Kylie
by Aly Bensler Cullen
Summary: When Bella was 15, she had a neighbor that she helped out during her pregnancy. Two years later, her neighbor is brutally murdering leaving Bella to care for her daughter, Kylie. But Bella Takes things into her own hands to find out who murdered her.
1. Perface

A/N: Hey you guys! This is a new story that I'm testing out. Let me know what you all think.

Preface

In crowd of people I could barely see my target. Where's my little girl? Why can she just be left alone. She's never hurt a person ever. Let alone a fly. Why bother her now?

I went in circles, looking, searching for anything that could bring my closer to her. I just want her to come home already. My phone went off again. I tapped accept and put the phone to my ear.

"Where are you? I'm at the playground."

"I'm at the seaport, I got text to come here," I replied.

"Okay I'll be there in a few. Bella...I love you. We'll find her." A tear ran down my cheek.

"I know," I whispered and hung up. I began to search around the kid areas once again. I looked by the rigged games. The ones where you win a teddy bear of you win. I looked by the games to win a goldfish. Even at hammer one. Where you have to hit the hammer down on the target an it has to reach and hit the bell in order to win.

Nothing.

I was going to look toward the bumper cars when all of a sudden I heard a bloodcurdling scream.

"NO! MOMMY!" I looked up.

"KYLIE!"


	2. Chapter 1

Kylie

Chapter 1

Meeting Kylie

BPOV

"Okay Megan. It's okay, just breathe. In and out." I felt immense pressure on my right hand. I looked down.

"Don't you tell me to breathe! You're not the one about to push out a child from your damn body!" She replied.

I looked at my dad. "Dad can we go any faster?" He shook his head.

"If I do I'm gonna blow a gasket. This car is in no shape or form to be speeding," he answered. Next to me I heard Megan panting.

"You haven't heard anything from Steven have you?" She asked. I sadly shook my head. "Not a word." She sighed and moaned in pain. Dad flew into the hospital parking lot. He helped me bring Megan out the car and into the emergency room and flashed his badge.

"Chief Swan. This is Megan Lazzarini. She's been in labor for the last 15 minutes and needs her doctor now." The nurse went straight to work. Charlie stood behind in the emergency room while I went with Megan. The doctor tried to stop me.

"Excuse me miss but you can't come with her." Megan grabbed the doctor by his arm and pulled him close.

"You listen to me and listen to me well. That girl is just about the only one thats going to keep me from ripping someone's head off from the pain I'm in. So if you don't want to be that person, in which you might of you don't get this baby out of my body now, I suggest you let her through," she hissed. The doctor just nodded as if scared he might piss her off even more.

After pushing, breathing, and a bit of yelling, Kylie Isabella Lazzarini was born.

"Would you like to hold her?" I nodded enthusiastically. As I held Kylie, I felt protective of her. Like she was the little sister I never had. She was so beautiful. When I gave her back to her mom, I went into the emergency room to get Charlie.

"She's here," I said with a big smile. He smiled back and followed me to her room. I walked in to Megan looking at her newborn daughter Kylie.

"She looks just like you," I said.

"Yeah she does," Megan replied looking up at me. "Thank you Bella, Charlie. I don't know what I would do without you guys. I mean, I wouldn't know what—" I shook my head.

"No need to thank us. And if you ever need a babysitter, I'm right across the street," I smiled. She chuckled.

"Who knew a 15 year old would be so amazing. Kids your age now a days are so...snotty. They don't even know how to say thank you. But you Bella, you're one of a kind." I yawned and looked at the time. It was 9:30 at night and it's been a long day.

"Okay, time for this amazing 15 year to head to bed. How about both of you get some sleep and you guys can see each other tomorrow?" Charlie compromised. I nodded and yawned again. I gave Megan a hug and planted a kiss on baby Kylie's forehead. I looked at Megan.

"Call us if anything. I mean it. My phone will be on at all times if you need me." Charlie nodded in agreement. "Please Megan, don't hesitate."

"I promise I will you guys. Go. Go get some sleep, especially you Charlie, you have to work in the morning." We all said our goodbyes and went home. As I looked out the window to the car, I couldn't help but think of the responsibility I have over Kylie. The only person she would have around if I hadn't been for me and Charlie would just be her mom, Megan. Megan really has no family. Her parents and sister died in a fire when she was only 9. The aunt that took care of her until she was of age died of breast cancer. Everyone else the she is possibly related to either doesn't know she exists, died or has no care in the world for her at all. And I want to be that older sister to Kylie. Someone to look up to. Someone to talk to when she feels there's no one else.

She's my little and I'm her big. And I would do anything for her.

Anything.

A/N: Sooooooo? How was that? It's might have been a little confusing but I promise I'm going to explain a lot more in chapter two. Let me know in your reviews what exactly you want me to explain. And let me know what you think so far. Should I continue or dropped the story? I'll be working on this story and my other story Hushed Dreams. Along with another but I'm not too sure yet. Love you guys!

~Aly


End file.
